Un Carnaval Extraño
by LittleSweet Malfoy Oh
Summary: Dumbledore ha tenido una loca idea: festejar el carnaval. Pero no uno cualquiera, sino que en este los disfraces se asignan según los dictados más profundos del corazón...¡HERMIONEDRACO POR SUPUESTO!
1. El inicio de todo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling para mi desgracia y la de mi cuenta bancaria. Yo solo tomo prestados los nombres para hacer posibles las historias de mi alocada mente siempre sin animo de lucro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CAPÍTULO 1: El inicio de todo.

El Gran Comedor está abarrotado. Los alumnos están sentados en sus respectivas mesas disfrutando de la copiosa cena, que tras un día largo de estudios, todos agradecen.

El banquete es exquisito: pescados al horno, carne asadas con diferentes tipos de salsas, patatas, ensaladas y una gran variedad de postres.

Los jóvenes saborean la cena mientras charlan amigablemente sobre las últimas novedades de la jornada. El tema principal de conversación para la gran mayoría es el siguiente partido de quidittch entre las dos casa enemigas: Gryffindor y Slytherin.

El campeonato está muy apretado y cualquiera de los dos equipos podría alzarse con la copa de ganar este encuentro, así que tanto unos como otros están entrenándose duro.

-Esta tarde estuve viendo entrenar a las serpientes, Ron.- Dean Thomas, un chico alegre y extrovertido, sentado frente al pelirrojo le informa sobre sus últimas averiguaciones al guardián del equipo.- Su cazador, Branstone, es bueno. Deberás tener cuidado con él.- mientras habla señala con la barbilla a un chico alto y fornido de 6º curso.- aunque lo cierto es que no se como la escoba soporta su peso.

El comentario provoca una carcajada general en la mesa de los leones.

-A mí me preocupa más Malfoy.- dice un chico moreno y de ojos esmeralda.- últimamente vuela más rápido.

-Vagle...yop...meo...cupop de...Brangstonen...y ...tug...del hurón...

-¡Ron no hables con la boca llena!.- le regaña su amiga Hermione, que aunque no participa en el tema de conversación no pierde detalle.

-Lo siento.- se excusa éste mientras traga el último bocado. Luego se gira para volver a dirigirse a Harry.- Digo que yo me ocupo de Branstone y tú del hurón.

-Todavía no han perdido un partido, Ron.

-¡Calla Seamus! No seas gafe. Además nosotros tampoco, ¿no?.

-Perdón.- muy colorado el chico vuelve a concentrarse en su ensalada de pollo.

De repente todo el Gran Comedor se queda en silencio. El director Dumbledore se ha levantado de su asiento .

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas.- se dirige a ellos el anciano.- Como todos sabéis se acerca una fecha importante. Por todos es conocido que a finales de febrero se celebran fiestas en todo el mundo para celebrar el fin del invierno y la llegada de la primavera. Como este año no tuvimos el acostumbrado baile de Halloween por motivos que ahora no viene al caso, se ha decidido que este año y para resarcirnos festejaremos el carnaval.

El director hace una pausa para beber un poco de agua de su copa de cristal y dirigir una mirada fugaz por las distintas mesas del comedor. Tras unos segundos su suave voz vuelve a invadir la estancia.

-Pero no va a ser un carnaval cualquiera. Será uno tan especial como el de Río de Janeiro o el de Nothing Hill.- algunos alumnos se miran extrañados pues nunca han oído hablar de ellos (n/a: no saben lo que se pierden...¿dónde viven? A sí en el mundo mágico...n.n).- A la salida del Gran Comedor hay dos grandes urnas, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Quiero que todo el mundo a su salida escriba su nombre en un papel y lo deposite en la correspondiente. Mañana por la mañana, durante el desayuno, cada uno tendrá un sobre con el disfraz que debe ponerse.

-¿Qué?¡No podemos elegir nuestro vestido!.- varias Ravenclaw ponen el grito en el cielo ante la idea del profesor.

-Está perdiendo la cabeza.- dice Ron sin inmutarse mientras continúa devorando su postre.

-Tranquilos.- intenta calmarlos Albus.- que no van a ser vestidos raros. Se disfrazarán de un personaje histórico, ya sea real o literario. Les aviso que también hay figuras muggles. La cosa es que durante la fiesta deberán buscar a su compañero o compañera.

-Definitivamente está loco.- corrobora Harry.- ¿Será la edad?

-No sé pero deberíamos llamar a San Mungo, ¿no creéis?.

-Ron, Harry callad que sigue hablando.- les corta su amiga castaña.

-Pues de eso va la fiesta queridos niños, de "parejas históricas".- el revuelo que se había empezado a formar con las últimas palabras del director, es, ahora un guirigay.- ¡Ah! Y no se pueden cambiar las papeletas, ya que tanto los disfraces como la pareja van acorde con la personalidad, gustos y sentimientos de cada uno de vosotros.

La fiesta se celebrará de aquí en quince días. Y ahora, continuad con la cena.

Dicho todo esto el hombre vuelve a sentarse para continuar hablando con la profesora McGonagall, a la que ha dejado a mitad de una rica receta de tarta de manzana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uno a uno los alumnos van dejando sus nombres en las finas urnas de cristal que han aparecido mágicamente al término de la cena. Las chicas parecen mucho más ilusionadas cuando escriben su nombre y lo depositan dentro.

La cara de los chicos es otro cantar. Muchos están más que preocupados. Habían pensado que ese año se libraban de bailar, y al final no ha sido así. Aunque muchos consideran que este método para elegir parejas es mucho más fácil, ya que se ahorran el mal trago de tener que pedírselo a las chicas.

Hermione mira fascinada como cada vez que alguien deja el papel con su nombre, la urna parece tragárselo. Otro método de Dumbledore para asegurarse de que nadie hace trampas.

La castaña es la última en meter el papelito. Sólo Malfoy queda en el pasillo, el cual le dirige una mirada de intenso odio cuando ella pasa a su lado para alcanzar a sus amigos antes de que lleguen al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El sol se cuela entre las pequeñas rendijas que deja la marquesina de la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor. La luz da de lleno en una larga cabellera castaña. La chica abre los ojos lentamente tardando no más de unos segundos en enfocar el techo de su habitación. Se incorpora en la cama para luego estirar los brazos acompañado de un bostezo. Mira a su alrededor. Sus tres compañeras de cuarto todavía duermen, así que aprovecha para ir a ducharse. Al salir se dirige al armario. Le gustaría ponerse algo especial como unos vaqueros, pero sabe que no puede. Resignada saca el uniforme y comienza a vestirse. Cuando acaba ve con el rabillo del ojo como sus amigas empiezan a danzar por la habitación.

-Chicas, me voy a despertar a Harry y a Ron.

-Si, ve.- le dice Parvati todavía desde la cama.- que si no llegarán tarde.

-Yo se me de otra que también lo hará como no despierte ya.- le regaña Lavander tirándole su almohada a la chica.

-Ya voy...-dice bostezando.

Hermione sale de la habitación riendo por las discusiones que siempre tienen las dos chicas. Su otra compañera de cuarto, Marissa, es mucho más tranquila.

Cruza el pasillo de las chicas. A través de las puertas escucha la agitación del interior de cada una de las habitaciones. Sabe que la mayoría están nerviosas porque hoy recogen las tarjetas con su traje para el carnaval.

Ella se siente rara, porque al contrario que al resto de jóvenes no es algo que le preocupe demasiado. Los exámenes están cerca y se está plantando siquiera asistir. Aunque conociendo a su amiga Ginny irá, porque está la obligará ha hacerlo, seguro. A la pelirroja le encantan todas estas celebraciones.

Sube con cuidado las escaleras que llevan al cuarto de los chicos. Al llegar frente a la puerta de sus amigos se detiene a coger aire unos segundos. Después, abre muy despacito. Lo primero que ve es el rostro de Dean dándole los buenos días. La castaña le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa. Más allá Neville y Seamus se están vistiendo, mientras que Harry acaba de salir del baño. Ron, sin embargo, continúa durmiendo a pata suelta, por lo que la joven se acerca a la cama del muchacho. Se inclina sobre él, sus labios casi rozando su oreja. Parece que va a susurrarle algo al oído, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¡Ronald Weasley despierta!.- dice la chica a media voz imitando la de la madre de éste. Ron pega un salto increíble y se levanta de una vez. De pie, ve a Hermione riéndose, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Ya te vale, Mione.- le dice algo cabreado. Menos mal que tiene buen despertar, cosa que la chica agradece desde hace casi siete años.

-Os espero fuera.- les dice entre risas la joven saliendo al pasillo ir a la sala común.

Allí se encuentra a Ginny que parece estar de muy buen humor. La chica lleva su pelirroja melena recogida en una cola, lo que le da un aspecto algo más infantil, pero que es la perdición de más de un chico en la escuela.

-Bueno días, Mione. Esperando a los chicos, supongo.- la aludida responde con una inclinación de cabeza.- mira por ahí vienen.

El moreno y el pelirrojo bajan las escaleras. Ron todavía se está poniendo el jersey del uniforme.

-Buenos días, Ginny.- le dice su hermano.- ¿Estás nerviosa por la fiesta?

-La verdad, sí. Quiero saber que me voy a poner, porque la pareja la tengo clara.- dice picarona mirando a Harry. Éste le devuelve la sonrisa y cogiéndola de la cintura la aproxima hacia si para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Más te vale que la tengas, cariño, porque si no soy yo, pienso descuartizar al chico en cuestión.- Ginny ríe ante la ocurrencia de su novio y le da otro beso.

-Ala tórtolos, vamonos que encima llegaremos tarde hoy.

Y así, los cuatro amigos abandonan la sala común para ir a desayunar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la mesa de Slytherin todo el mundo calla. Unos porque están concentrados en acabar los deberes retrasados que tienen que estregar esa misma mañana, otros porque están desayunando, pero la gran mayoría lo hace porque no quiere mirar el contenido de los sobres que están delante de cada uno con su nombre escrito en el dorso.

La primera en abrirlo es Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Cleopatra!.- dice contenta.- No me lo puedo creer..¡ja! soy una faraona, la más grande y famosa...¡quién será mi Marco Antonio?.- intrigada mira a su alrededor para ver si averigua algo pero se da por vencida al ver como la gente prefiere callar las impresiones que tienen al ver el contenido del pequeño sobre.

Poco a poco el comedor se va llenando de exclamaciones o suspiros de disgustos, según lo que les ha tocado.

Sin embargo hay alguien que no abre sus sobre. Prefiere hacerlo en la soledad de su habitación, porque considera que todo esto es una gran tontería. El chico en cuestión es alto y muy atractivo, con una larga cabellera rubia recogida en una fina trenza, una piel blanca como la nieve más pura y unos ojos tormentosos, que sin duda son el sueño de la mayoría de las chicas del colegio.

Tranquilamente, Draco Malfoy acaba de desayunar, y con un movimiento elegante propio de su refinada educación se levanta para dirigirse a las mazmorras. Sin embargo, no se olvida del sobre, al que guarda en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Al mismo tiempo que el hermoso joven sale, los cuatro leones entran en el gran comedor.

Al sentarse en su sitio ven como por arte de magia (n/a: más bien por obra de Dumbledore) aparece el dichoso sobre con su nombre finamente escrito.

Nerviosa, Ginny lo abre. Se lleva una grata sorpresa cuando lee el nombre de su personaje: Ginebra, reina de Camelot.

-Creo.- dice la chica.- que no podían haber elegido mejor.

Temeroso de lo que le pueda salir, Harry abre el sobre con las manos temblándole ligeramente. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al conocer al suyo.

-Lancelot.- dice al oído de la pelirroja. Ésta le abraza y le da un beso tierno en la comisura de los labios.

Ron lo abre al mismo tiempo que el moreno, pero al contrario que éste no dice su contenido a nadie. No es que le desagrade pero primero le gustaría saber quién es la chica que le acompañará.

-¿Tú no lo abres, Mione?.- le pregunta intrigada la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Luego lo haré.- se encoge de hombros.- ahora hay que desayunar que sino llegaremos tarde.

Ginny se resigna porque sabe que luego ella se lo dirá de todos modos. Además piensa, que a lo mejor le da algo de vergüenza abrirlo delante de Ron. Ella sabe lo enamorada que está su amiga de su hermano. Y no entiende como no es capaz de ver que él también lo está.

Después del desayuno se dirigen a las clases. Ginny se despide del Trío Dorado y se va junto con Luna Lovegood hacia los invernaderos para clase de Herbología.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

No es hasta el descanso de la media mañana cuando la castaña abre su sobre. Se ha apartado del grupo, sentada bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol de una de los patios del colegio.

Se escucha correr el agua cristalina que cae por una fuente con forma de pegaso, el cual se está abriendo paso entre las nubes. El ligero vapor de agua que se forma a la caída del trasparente líquido y el sol que se cuela entre las ramas de los árboles del patio, provocan que aparezcan pequeños arco iris. La poca nieve que queda en el suelo es la muestra de que se aproxima el buen tiempo.

A Hermione le encanta ese lugar, es el único sitio, además de la biblioteca donde se siente en armonía consigo misma.

Cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente antes de mirar el nombre escrito en la pequeño pergamino.

"Eloísa" lee la joven.

"_¿Quién será?"_ se pregunta la castaña de ojos miel _"¿En que me pareceré yo a ella?¿Quién será la pareja de esta mujer?"_

Las preguntas se agolpan en su cabeza, así que decide ir al único sitio donde sabe que encontrará las respuestas a todas ellas: la biblioteca.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, hasta aquí l primer capítulo, que más bien es una especie de prólogo.

¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿La continúo?

La verdad que la historia que ronda por mi cabecita es original, diferente a otras cosas que he leído y me gustaría que me dijeran si continúo o no.

Si quieren saber quien es Eloisa y su historia deberán esperan al siguiente capítulo, pero tranquilos que pienso actualizar rápido.

Besos

Nos leemos

LittleSweet

Dejen Reviews que alegren mi corazón!


	2. Encuentros en el pasillo

CAPÍTULO 2: Encuentros en el pasillo

La biblioteca está vacía a esas horas de la tarde. La mayoría de los alumnos están fuera disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol de la primavera.

Hermione entra en la estancia y saluda a la bibliotecaria con cierta familiaridad, lo cierto es que es, la alumna que más pasa por allí con lo que es normal que ambas se lleven bien.

La castaña va pasando entre las estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo y tamaño. No sabe por dónde empezar a buscar a esa tal Eloísa. Insegura, se dirige hacia la zona de literatura mágica, pero tras ojear algunos manuscritos y no encontrar nada decide ir a la zona de historia muggle.

En realidad esta zona se remite a un par de pequeñas estanterías repletas de pequeños libros cubiertos de polvo debido al poco uso que se les ha dado a lo largo de los años. La gryffindor se sorprende al encontrar allí a Luna Lovegood, con la nariz metida entre las páginas de un pequeño libro bastante antiguo.

-Hola Luna, ¿qué haces por aquí?

La aludida levanta ligeramente la vista para mirar directamente a la castaña con sus ojos azul zafiro.

-Busco algo.- le dice algo ausente.

-Podría ayudarte...si quieres.- se ofrece la castaña con amabilidad.

La otra vuelve a mirarla y dando un tremendo suspiro le dice:

-¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de Juana La Loca?

-Sí...creo que sí...¿No era una reina española o algo así?.- mientras habla Hermione se acerca a la rubia y se sienta en el suelo a su lado para leer el libro que su amiga tiene entre las manos.- ¿Es este tu personaje?

La joven asiente algo avergonzada.

-Si todo el mundo piensa que ya soy rara con este personaje las cosas no van a mejorar.- parece que Luna va a empezar a llorar, pero aguantándose las lágrimas se gira hacia la castaña.- ¿y quién es tu personaje?

Hermione parpadea un par de veces levantando su rostro hacia el techo de la biblioteca. Después de unos segundos le confiesa a la chica el nombre de su personaje.

-¿Eloísa? Es un personaje muggle del siglo XI...creo que antes he leído algo sobre ella.- Luna se levanta rápidamente del suelo y comienza a buscar en una de las estanterías.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, la rubia le tiende un pequeño pergamino envuelto con dos cordeles de color rojo sangre.

-Te dejo para que lo leas sola.- dice la chica a modo de despedida.

-¡Luna!.- llama la castaña antes de que la muchacha desaparezca del pasillo.- no debes preocuparte. Juana la Loca vivió una de las historias más apasionadas que se recuerdan junto a Felipe el Hermoso.

-Si.- contesta la ravenclaw sin girarse a mirar a la castaña.- pero que yo sepa acabó encerrada en Tordesillas hasta el fin de sus días.

Sin decir una palabra más Luna se aleja de la prefecta de gryffindor. Al verla caminar, Hermione no puede evitar pensar en que sus pasos no distan mucho del andar de las hadas.

Una vez sola desata con extremo cuidado los lazos rojos, temiendo que en cualquier momento el papel se deshaga entre sus dedos. Tal es el aspecto de viejo del manuscrito.

En un primer vistazo se da cuenta de está escrito en un lenguaje bastante antiguo. Pero de repente, las letras empiezan a bailar delante de sus ojos. Tras unos segundos cae en la cuenta de que ahora es capaz de leerlo sin ninguna dificultad.

Nerviosa, la castaña comienza la lectura:

"_Los visitantes del parisino cementerio del Père Lachaise suelen detenerse ante un mausoleo neogótico donde, desde finales del siglo XIX, descansan los restos mortales de una pareja mítica: Abelardo y Eloísa. No son una de las muchas parejas enamoradas que registra la historia: tras ellos subyace una historia en la que se coaliga la intelectualidad y la pasión personificadas en uno de los más eminentes pensadores medievales y en el espíritu enamorado de una mujer extraordinariamente bella e inteligente que fue capaz de vivir un amor de forma inusual en su época._

_Pedro Abelardo era uno de los más respetados maestros de Teología de la Universidad de París: elegante, altivo y distante. Atraído por su fama de enseñante, fue elegido por el canónigo Fulberto para dar clases a su sobrina Eloísa, una joven de diecisiete años que llamaba la atención de sus contemporáneos por su inteligencia y su belleza._

Pronto nació el amor, entre el maestro y la discípula y, si bien en principio mantuvieron su amor en secreto, el inesperado embarazo de Eloísa hizo público el romance. Poco importó a Fulberto la existencia de un matrimonio secreto. Enfurecido, trazó una terrible venganza..."

La historia finalizaba ahí.

Hermione le da un par de vueltas al pergamino pero no encuentra la continuación, que parece haberse borrado con los siglos.

Resignada decide llevarse el folleto a su habitación para leerlo con más detenimiento. La historia le ha parecido dura, sin embargo ya sabe el porqué de que le haya tocado a ella. No cree estar de acuerdo con lo de la belleza, pero sonríe ante la idea de saber a Eloísa una mujer inteligente y avanzada para su época.

Pero hay algo que le preocupa, y eso es, su pareja. No sabe quien podría parecerse a Abelardo.

-Hermione...¿estás ahí?.- la voz suave de Ginny la saca de sus cavilaciones.- Luna me dijo que andabas por la biblioteca...¿qué haces?.- le pregunta curiosa la pelirroja, inclinándose hacia delante para saber que es lo que su amiga estaba leyendo.

Sin saber muy bien porqué la castaña oculta el manuscrito a los ojos azules de la otra.

-Sólo leía.- se encoge de hombros Hermione, y levantándose con mucho cuidado se acerca a una de las estanterías para coger un libro cualquiera.- creo que al final me llevo este. Vámonos.

Las dos chicas salen de la biblioteca y se dirigen hacia la casa de los leones, pero por el camino la castaña tropieza con alguien. Para su desgracia lo hace con el dueño de unos ojos grises que la miran con odio.

-Haber si miras por donde vas, sangre sucia.- le espeta Draco con veneno en cada una de las palabras.

-No era yo la que andaba distraída mirando a Merlín sabe que, Malfoy. ¿Los de tu familia necesitáis gafas o que?

-Nadie necesita de nada en mi familia, asquerosa sangre sucia.- Malfoy se ha ido acercando a ella con paso amenazador. Ginny que observa la escena decide intervenir, lo cual cabrea todavía más al rubio.- la pobretona al rescate...¿es que ahora eres súper héroe, señora de Potter?

La pelirroja está empezando a enfadarse, pero antes de que suelte cualquier insulto nota como su amiga la agarra del brazo con suavidad y tira de ella hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-Mejor sigue tu camino, que nosotras seguiremos el nuestro, hurón.- le contesta la castaña, ya lejos del otro.

Desde su posición ve como al rubio le chirrían los dientes de pura rabia, pero también como parece no querer comenzar una pelea. Así que con movimientos más que elegantes se gira para seguir hacia las mazmorras, lugar al que se dirigía antes del choque.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de la cena, los leones se van a su sala común para hacer los deberes del día. Ginny, sin embargo decide irse a la cama, pues ya acabó todo por la tarde, mientras el resto de alumnos intentaba descubrir su pareja de baile. Ella lo tiene claro, así que no tiene porqué preocuparse. Con un apasionado beso se despide de Harry, deseándole buenas noches.

Hermione no tarda en seguir a su amiga y se retira temprano para ir a descansar, pues el día le ha resultado bastante duro. Los dos amigos se quedan algo más charlando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El sobre continúa cerrado encima de la mesa de estudios de su habitación. Draco lo coge y mira al trasluz, intentando averiguar el nombre de la persona que tendrá que interpretar en la fiesta. Está convencido de que todo esto no va a llevar a ningún sitio. ¿Quién en la historia se iba a parecer a él, si es único e irrepetible?

Además el hecho de que se le asigne una pareja no le convence demasiado. Según el loco de Dumbledore su acompañante será aquella que se corresponda a sus sentimientos...¿pero si no está enamorado de nadie? No es de esa clase de chicos.

Está orgulloso de que en Hogwarts esté considerado como uno de los más atractivos, en realidad, puede que el más atractivo desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Como Malfoy que es, sabe sacar provecho de ello y puede jactarse de ser un buen amante y de poder tener a todas las chicas que desee...No, el amor no es para él.

Vuelve a dejar el sobre en la mesa, cuando oye como se abren las puertas de la habitación. Una rubia despampanante entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pansy?.- le pregunta algo molesto el rubio.

-Nada.- dice la chica encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Llevo todo el día investigando y todavía no se quien me acompañará al baile! ¡No se de nadie que tenga a Marco Antonio!

La Slytherin parece algo desesperada. Draco se da cuenta porque no para de gesticular mientras habla, cosa que hace siempre que está nerviosa o disgustada por algo.

-¿Has pensado que tal vez buscas al personaje que no es?.- le dice el chico desde la puerta del baño. La otra le mira con cara interrogante.- Cleopatra también tuvo como amante a Julio César, ¿no?

-¡Si sabes de historia muggle! Me sorprendes Draquito.- divertida la chica se pone en pie, se acerca a su amigo y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- Gracias, ahora me voy a buscar a mi Julio César.

Con una risita traviesa, la joven abandona la habitación. El Slytherin suspira algo cansado. Cinco minutos con la rubia y queda agotado, esa chica es mucho más de lo que la gente suele creer.

Olvidándose de la reciente visita se mete en el baño para darse una ducha de agua fría. Mientras deja correr el agua se quita el uniforme, el cual queda desperdigado por el suelo. Un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo, cuando el líquido trasparente toca su fina piel. Aguantando el intenso frío que está empezando a calarse en sus huesos se queda bajo el agua unos minutos.

El baño le obliga a dejar de pensar en el encontronazo que tuvo esa misma tarde con Granger y la Weasley. Sobretodo es la prefecta la que lo saca de sus casillas. Ninguna chica en todo el colegio le desespera tanto como la sangre sucia. Ninguna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Hermione abre los ojos la luna brilla con intensidad. Se incorpora sobre la almohada y observa a sus compañeras dormir a su alrededor. Tras unos minutos en la misma posición se levanta y, descalza, se acerca a la ventana. La noche cerrada deja ver un cielo lleno de estrellas y la luz del satélite se refleja sobre el lago creando unas figuras extrañas sobre el agua. De repente, la chica ve aparecer uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

Unas campanadas lejanas le avisan de que tan solo es la una de la madrugada. Sabe que no va conseguir dormir en un buen rato, así que se pone una fina chaqueta encima del pijama y sale de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido.

Cuando sale al pasillo se da cuenta de que todavía hay luz en la sala común, y decide ir allí a esperar al sueño. Al poner el pie en las escaleras oye con claridad las voces de Harry y Ron, los cuales todavía no se han ido a dormir.

Como es costumbre, los chicos suelen irse tarde a descansar. _"Normal que así tenga que ir yo a despertarlos por las mañanas."_

Cuando está a punto de dar a conocer su presencia a sus amigos algo en su conversación llama la atención de la chica, por lo que en vez de avisar, se queda sentada en lo alto de los escalones escuchando a los jóvenes.

-Entonces...¿qué disfraz debería ponerme?

-No sé, Ron. Tal vez una casaca y unas mallas apretadas.- la idea de ver al pelirrojo de esa guisa le produce mucha gracia al moreno.

-Oye no te reías...que ya quisieras tú tener una historia de amor tan apasionada como la mía.- le chincha el otro.

-Bueno...pero al menos yo sé quien me acompaña.

-¡Y yo! Mira, no hay tantas chicas que sean guapas e inteligentes...

-Si, amigo...pero creo que sólo hay una que esté...

-¡Calla no lo digas! Esa parte lo olvidamos y ya está.- dice el pelirrojo al tiempo que se abalanza sobre Harry para taparle la boca y que no pronuncie esas palabras. Algo más calmado el joven se separa y vuelve a sentarse en su sillón.- Por cierto...¿cómo crees que se lo tomará Hermione?

Al escuchar su nombre, la chica se sobresalta, pero agudiza más su oído.

-No lo sé. No he hablado con ella, pero creo que le hará gracia verte vestido así. Cuando te vea bajar con las mallas...¡Por Merlín, le voy a decir a Colin que ese día no se olvide de la cámara!

Hermione no puede seguir escuchando porque nota como Marissa, su compañera, se sienta justo a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?.- le pregunta la chica en un susurro.

-Nada, nada.- la castaña se incorpora y vuelve a dirigirse a su habitación. La otra no le mira muy convencida, pero se encoge de hombros y sigue a su amiga hasta la oscuridad del cuarto.

Una vez en la cama, Hermione sigue sin poder dormir. Después de varios minutos pensando su mente ha llegado a la conclusión de que...¡Ron es su acompañante!. No puede estar más contenta...y es eso lo que no le permite pegar ojo. Sin embargo, tras moverse mucho en la cama y dar vueltas y más vueltas, Morfeo acude y se la lleva a sus dominios dejándola sumida en un sueño apacible y feliz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cinco días han pasado desde que cada alumno recibiera su sobre y el castillo está más que alborotado. Los más afortunados, es decir, los que ya tenían pareja, saben quien les acompañará al baile, pero la gran mayoría está en desventaja.

En ese corto espacio de tiempo Filch tuvo que requisar más de un aparato mágico para oír a través de las paredes o ver a través del papel.

En la noche del quinto día, Dumbledore les anuncia que al día siguiente podrán ir a Hogsmeade a comprarse los disfraces. Algunas tiendas del pueblo ya estaban avisadas y habían conseguido una gran variedad de trajes para los exaltados jóvenes.

Tras la cena, Hermione se despide de Ginny y Harry para hacer la acostumbrada ronda de prefectos con Ron. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo la abandona pronto pues tiene un tremendo dolor de estómago.

-Si no comieras tanto, no te pasaría esto, Ron.

-Ya,ya...- dice el chico encorvándose para mitigar algo su dolor.- ¿De verdad que no te importa, Mione?

-Vete tranquilo. Yo me quedo y la acabo. De todas formas a estas horas no suele quedar nadie por los pasillos.

Agradecido el chico le da un ligero beso en la mejilla y se va. Hermione se ruboriza un poco ante el atrevimiento de su amigo, pero pronto se concentra en su ronda y se olvida del pelirrojo.

Media hora más tarde de que Ron se marchara, Hermione tropieza con alguien. Ambos caen al suelo, sentados a menos de un metro de distancia. La castaña se frota la cabeza con suavidad en el lugar del golpe, temiendo que le salga un chichón.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Granger?¿Es que te gusta verme en el suelo?.- una voz que arrastra las palabras se oye en la tenue oscuridad del pasillo.

-Perdona, Malfoy.- dice la gryffindor con tono irónico.- pero creo que si. El suelo te sienta de maravilla.

Ante la incitación, la serpiente se levanta presto y se acerca a ella lentamente.

-Alguien como yo jamás toca el suelo con otra cosa que no sean los pies, sangre sucia.

-¿De veras? Pues hace pocos minutos he visto como tu aristocrático trasero lo hacia.

Malfoy se está empezando a enfadar. _"¿Se puede saber porque ésta chica me saca de mis casillas de esa manera?. No lo entiendo"_

Harto, el príncipe de slytherin la agarra del brazo y tira acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

-Sois vosotros, los sangre sucia, los que debéis morder el polvo, y besar el suelo que nosotros pisamos.

La chica no se lo piensa dos veces y ante el insulto escupe al rubio en la cara. Él, que no esperaba esa reacción se descoloca unos segundos, pero enseguida recobra la compostura y con violencia la empuja a la pared del pasillo. Para evitar que se escape la aprisiona con su propio cuerpo.

-Aléjate de mí, Malfoy.- le espeta la castaña con algo de miedo en la voz mientrs intenta zafarse de él. Draco, que se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle sonríe pérfidamente y se aprieta todavía más contra ella.

-Nadie me hace esto y luego se marcha de rositas, Granger.

-No creo que nadie te lo haya hecho nunca, Malfoy. Al igual que el puñetazo que te di en tercero.- la chica a sacado valor de no sabe donde, y las palabras parecen salir solas movidas por el odio.

-Tranquila creo que me voy a cobrar esa y muchas más.- ahora Hermione si tiene miedo. Aunque es consciente de que el rubio podría haber utilizado la magia, casi teme más algo que no tenga que ver con ella. Conoce la crueldad del chico, y el saberse acorralada, no la ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Los dos permanecen en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Miel y tormenta fundidos en uno, retándose y jurándose eterno odio. Pero, de repente, la castaña nota como el chico roza sus labios con los suyos en un beso violento. Al principio, Hermione permanece quieta, pues es lo último que podría imaginar. De pronto, siente coma las manos del rubio, que hasta ese momento continuaban aprisionándola por las muñecas, se sueltan y se apoyan sobre sus caderas, acariciándola. Y, sin saber porqué la chica le corresponde, continúa con el beso que el otro comenzó. Lo que empezó como violento y apremiante, ahora está lleno de dulzura.

Cuando se separan, los dos respiran de forma entrecortada pero siguen con la mirada fija la una en el otro.

Draco se inclina sobre ella y al tiempo que le da un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja le dice:

-Recuerda este momento, Granger, porque nadie en tu vida te va a besar del mismo modo.

Esas palabras hacen estremecer a la castaña. Tras decirle esto la chica nota como el rubio deja de hacer presión sobre su cuerpo y se aleja de ella, dejándola sola en el largo pasillo.

Sólo pasados unos minutos, Hermione es consciente de lo que acaba de ocurrir y sale corriendo a su habitación llorando de pura rabia, odiándose a sí misma por haber permitido que el ligón número de Hogwarts la besase.

Pero todavía se odia más porque ese beso le ha dejado un tremendo vacío en su interior, porque durante unos segundos se ha sentido única y especial en el mundo.

Se mete en la cama, sin cambiarse de ropa. Ha hecho tanto ruido que sus compañeras de cuarto se han despertado y la avasallan a preguntas. Pero ella, que es experta en encantamientos, consigue que los doseles de su cama funcionen a modo de puerta, con lo que las chicas no pueden abrir las cortinas, aunque si oye sus preguntas.

-¡Estoy bien!¡Dejarme en paz! He recibido una noticia de casa...ya os contaré mañana.- miente la castaña. Sin embargo, sus compañeras parecen darse por vencidas y se van a acostar.

En la oscuridad de su cama, Hermione vuelve a maldecirse una y mil veces más mientras intenta, sin éxito, olvidar el sabor a menta que Draco dejó en sus labios tras el beso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Lo que piensa Draco del beso y el porque del mismo...eso lo dejo para el siguiente...más que nada porque todavía no lo se...jeje

Weno ahora nuestra protagonista va a tener un gran lío...ya se verá...

Amo a Draco!

Nos leemos en le próximo capítulo.

Ciao

LitteSweet

Dejen Reviews y me dicen que les pareció!

Mil gracias a toda la gente que ya me envió el suyo...fueron mi inspiración para este capítulo. Gracias


	3. De Compras

CAPÍTULO 3: De compras

Draco cierra la puerta de su habitación con un sonoro portazo, sin importarle el hecho de que medio Slytherin esté durmiendo. El rubio está completamente fuera de si¡como es posible que esa Gryffindor le haya escupido!

"_Ja! Pero lo del beso la ha dejado fuera de combate...no tiene ni idea de con quien se ha metido. ¡Pienso hacer de su vida en Hogwarts un verdadero infierno!"_

Furioso se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama. La sensación de sentir la suave seda sobre su piel y el silencio de la habitación le relajan un poco. Suspira profundamente y cierra los ojos. Pero de pronto los abre asustado. ¡No puede haberle pasado eso¡ no es posible que su mente haya evocado ese beso!

De pronto, se da cuenta. No la ha besado para fastidiarla o vengarse, no, realmente le apetecía hacerlo. Era como si una voz interior le gritara que probara esos labios, era una necesidad en ese instante. El sentirse cerca de la sangre sucia, le había dejado fuera de combate, y no ayudó en nada sentir que se perdía en sus ojos miel.

La luz de la luna entra por una de las ventanas, ya que en las mazmorras las hay, contrariamente a lo que mucha gente cree, y Draco se queda dormido sintiendo la tibieza del brillo plateado del astro sobre su rostro. Sin embargo, aunque parece dormir plácidamente, en su interior algo ha cambiado, por mucho que el rubio haya decidido negarlo.

* * *

Ginny abre un ojo perezosa al notar como alguien acaricia con dulzura su espalda. La pelirroja disfruta del suave contacto, cuando, de repente se da cuenta de donde está¡el cuarto de los chicos!. Nerviosa asoma la cabeza por entre las cortinas que ocultan la cama de ojos indiscretos. El sol ya salió, pero ninguno de los jóvenes está despierto, todos duermen a pata suelta en sus camas.

-No tienes porqué irte aún, amor...- le susurra Harry al oído.- Tenemos unos quince minutos hasta que Mione aparezca...

-¿Y quieres que me encuentre ella aquí? No se que sería peor, si su sermón o mi hermano descubriéndonos juntos...aquí...en tu cama...- acaba la chica con rubor en sus mejillas.

-No hacemos nada mala, cielo.- le recuerda el moreno al tiempo que besa el hombro lleno de pecas de su novia. A Harry le encanta la piel pecosa de Ginny.- Además ya es hora de que sepan que lo nuestro es en serio...¿no?

-Si pero...Harry deja de besarme así que no pienso...-se queja la pelirroja.

-Lo siento.- contesta apartándose unos centímetros de la piel pecosa.- Vamos, vete.

-¿No te importa?¿No te enfadas?.- le pregunta la joven mirando directamente a los irises esmeralda de su chico.

-Jamás haría eso, amor.- se acerca a sus labios y los besa con pasión.- aún recién levantada sabes a fresas...

-Tengo...que...irme...- intenta articular la chica al sentir como las manos de Harry la acarician de una manera "poco casta".

De repente, Ginny se separa al oír movimiento en la habitación. Neville acaba de ir al baño, así que la pelirroja aprovecha para salir espantada hacia su habitación, donde debería haber pasado la noche.

* * *

Mientras Ginny se arregla e inventa una excusa (poco creíble) para sus compañeras de habitación, a sólo tres puertas de distancia una castaña se despierta rogando porque ese día no comience jamás.

-Mione, despierta que hoy vamos al pueblo.- le dice Marissa.

-Ya voy.- soñolienta, se incorpora y se dirige al baño del cual acaba de salir Lavander unos segundos atrás. El champú de cerezas que usa su amiga le provoca una pequeña arcada. Sin poder evitarlo vomita la cena del día anterior. Con los ojos llorosos se acerca al lavabo para lavarse y mirarse al espejo. La imagen que observa no es muy consoladora: cabellos revueltos y húmedos, ojos enrojecidos y una extrema palidez.

-Vaya.- la voz de Marissa le llega desde el umbral de la puerta.- la noticia que te dieron anoche no debió ser muy buena...

-No lo fue...-dice Hermione con la voz algo tomada.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Mione.- le anima la otra.- Lo que sea.

La mirada penetrante que le dirige su amiga asusta a Hermione, ya que siente como si ella supiera que es por Malfoy por lo que se encuentra así. Sacando fuerzas de lo más hondo de su corazón le contesta con una afirmación de cabeza, lo que deja contenta a la también castaña.

Justo en el momento en el que Marissa deja el baño, Hermione cierra la puerta y se deshace en lágrimas, las cuales van a acabar por fundirse finalmente con el agua tibia de la ducha.

Se culpa a sí misma por el hecho de ser tan débil, por sentirse sin fuerzas ante lo ocurrido la noche anterior...¿cómo es posible que un simple beso le produzca tantos sentimientos contradictorios? No es el hecho de que se sintiera única y especial en ese instante, sino que cuando sintió los labios del Príncipe de Slytherin sobre los suyos notó como si el corazón se le detuviese. Era una sensación incapaz de explicar, y a ella, que siempre le gustaba tener respuestas para todo eso la descolocaba por completo.

Ya arreglada y en la sala común se encuentra con sus amigos.

-Vaya, Mione, se te han pegado las sábanas.- le dice un risueño Harry.- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nuca más!¡He tenido que tirar a Ron de la cama para despertarlo!.

Incrédula la castaña mira a Ron.

-Es cierto.- contesta algo ruborizado el pelirrojo.- el chichón de mi cabeza es testigo.

La joven ríe a gusto al ver a su amigo frotándose cerca de la coronilla. Todo eso la hace sentir mejor y olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

Todo el colegio está reunido en el gran patio de la entrada. Los más pequeños están nerviosos puesto que no pisan Hogsmeade desde que comenzó el curso. Su entusiasmo contrasta con la cara de muchos otros, en su mayoría chicos, que no tienen ganas ninguna de comprarse los disfraces. De pronto, el director Dumbledore aparece.

-Buenos días a todos.- saluda el viejete.- espero que disfruten del día de compras. Tengo que recordarles que cada alumno de séptimo tiene asignado a uno de primero para que le acompañe durante el día. Y no quiero escuchar que nadie deja sólo al niño¿entendido?.- el director mira directamente a unos slytherin que reían al fondo del patio. ¡Pasad un buen día, nos vemos en la cena!

Con esto la profesora McGonagall comienza a asignar a los más pequeños. Ginny y Hermione salen juntas del colegio junto con Danna y Adisson, dos Gryffindor de primer año que han sido asignadas a la prefecta.

-Bueno niñas, primero iremos a por vuestros vestidos y luego a comer para que podaís llegar pronto de regreso, luego nosotras compraremos los nuestros. ¿Trato hecho?- pregunta Ginny extendiendo la mano hacia Danna. La niña morena de ojos grandes la mira asintiendo tímidamente, al tiempo que le da la mano a la pelirroja.

-Vamonos, pues.- dice una animada Hermione, que también agarra a Adisson.

* * *

Si las jóvenes pensaron en algún momento que elegir los vestidos de las niñas iba a ser fácil estaban muy equivocadas.

Danna tardó casi toda la mañana par elegir la túnica más acorde con la bruja del sigo XV que debía interpretar. Adisson, sin embargo, escogió rápidamente el vestido que la caracterizaba como la enamorada de Robin Hood.

Tras la comida dejaron a las niñas con la profesora Sprout, la cual se ha desplazó al pueblo para buscar a todos los de primero.

* * *

-Juro, por Merlín que nunca me había cansado tanto.- se queja Ginny sentada en un banco de una de las calles comerciales de Hogsmeade.

-Es como tener hermanas pequeñas.- se encoge de hombre Hermione divertida.

-Pues, por primera vez en mi vida me alegro de ser la menor.- ríe la pelirroja.- Bueno vamos a ver que encontramos para nosotras.

Se levantan del banco para acercarse hasta el primer escaparate. Es un lugar bastante barato y que tiene los vestidos más hermosos de los alrededores. Dentro, la tienda está a rebosar. Multitud de chicas buscan entre los percheros, mientras otras se prueban los trajes, para elegir uno, siempre aconsejadas por sus compañeras.

Hermione echa un vistazo rápido mientras que su amiga se acerca a uno de los estantes. De repente ve una cabellera rubia cerca y se dirige hacia allí.

-Hola Luna.- saluda la castaña. La aludida se gira con la mirada ausente y le devuelve el saludo.- ¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte?.- le pregunta curiosa la prefecta.

-Estoy dudando entre dos modelos...¿me ayudas a elegir?

-Claro. Vamos a los probadores, que Ginny ya está allí con una montaña de vestidos.- señala Hermione. Con la mano libre la pelirroja saluda a su amiga de ravenclaw.

-¡Luna mira cuantos vestidos! Vamos a probárnoslos.- y empujando a la rubia hacia el probador dejan a Hermione fuera esperando para dar su opinión.

Luna se acaba decidiendo por un vestido rojo sangre de cintura baja y mangas holgadas que realza mucho su figura, y que le sienta fenomenal a su pálida piel. Para el tocado elige un pañuelo a conjunto.

-Yo te haré el peinado.- se ofrece Hermione.- he visto algunos retratos y se como te podría hacer uno similar al de Juana.

-Gracias.- le agradece la rubia.

Sin embargo Ginny es otro cantar...

-Llevas probados casi quince vestidos, Ginny. ¡Elige uno, por Merlín!.- se queja Hermione después de casi un ahora sentada viendo pasar a la pelirroja con todos los modelitos.- ¡Luego te quejabas de Danna, si tu eres peor!

-¡Ya lo tengo!.- Ginny aparece ante sus amigas con un vestido azul celeste de corte imperio adornado con finos hilos de oro en la parte baja de la falda. El generoso escote del vestido no le desmerece nada. Parece una auténtica reina.

-¡A Harry le va a encantar!.- exclama Luna, aunque Hermione tiene la ligera idea de que la Ravenclaw hubiera dicho lo mismo con cualquier modelo que se hubiera puesto en ese momento, ya que se muestra cansada.- ¿Por qué no paramos a merendar antes de escoger el vestido tu vestido, Hermione?

-Por mi bien. ¿Qué te parece, Ginny?

-Vale.- dice la pelirroja desde el interior del probador.- Esperarme en las Tres Escobas que yo pago y acudo.

* * *

El bar está repleto de gente cuando las dos jóvenes entran. Después de varios minutos encuentran una mesa libre y Luna se dirige corriendo hacia ella para evitar que se la quiten.

Una vez sentadas se les acerca la señora Rosmerta para preguntarles que desean. Ellas se deciden por dos cervezas de mantequilla y un pedazo de tarta de fresa recién horneado. Cuando la mujer regresa con los pedidos, Ginny ya está en la mesa. A su lado dos enormes paquetes.

-¿Se puede saber que más compraste?.- pregunta intrigada Hermione.

-Un par de trapillos.- se encoge de hombros la aludida. Mientras las dos amigas conversan sobre la adicción de Ginny a las compras, Luna parece estar en otro lugar, mirando a la calle a través de la ventana que hay justo al lado de su mesa. De repente una cabellera pelirroja se cruza ante sus ojos zafiro.

-Chicas...¿sabéis con quién va ir Ron al baile?.- pregunta con la misma emoción que hubiera puesto preguntando el tiempo.

-¡Pues claro!.- ríe Ginny.- Va con Mione¿con quién sino?

Hermione que en ese momento estaba comiendo un trocito de la sabrosa tarta se atraganta. Mal como puede, intenta recobrar la compostura, ante la mirada de sus dos amigas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso¿Se lo has preguntado a tu hermano?.- pregunta casi temiendo la respuesta y con la voz algo tomada después de tanto toser para evitar ahogarse.

-Claro que no.- contesta alegre la chica.-Pero no me hace falta conocer que personaje tenéis ninguno de los dos para saber que vais juntos.

-¿?.- la cara de Hermione es un tremendo interrogante, en cambio Luna, parece haberse vuelto a perder en el paisaje a través del ventanal.

-Vosotros estáis enamorados.- afirma Ginny bajando un poco la voz.- así que no me cabe duda de que vais juntos...¿no se supone que los personajes están asociados con lo que siente cada uno en el fondo de su corazón?

-Si...supongo que tienes razón.- Hermione parece pensativa...la descripción de Abelardo... bueno...él no se parecía a Ron, pero está claro que el pelirrojo es su pareja, al menos ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él...

-Pues claro que la tengo.- la chica se fija en el rostro de la castaña y nota que algo no encaja en la mente de su amiga.- ¿qué pasa ahora?

-Nada, nada.- niega Hermone rápidamente.- Es solo...solo que...

-La pareja de tu personaje no cuadra con Ron.- corta sincera la Ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo?.- Ginny se gira confusa hacia Luna.- ¿tú sabes quién es el personaje de Mione?

En vez de contestar la rubia se encoge de hombros y se levanta con delicadeza de la silla. Sin mediar palabra alguna se acerca a la barra a pagar su cerveza de mantequilla y sale por la puerta, tras ponerse el abrigo para protegerse del intenso frío.

-Cada día es más rara.- dice la prefecta intentando cambiar de tema sin mucho éxito por su parte.

-Mione... ¿no me vas a decir quién es tú personaje?.- la pregunta sale de sus labios con un tono de reproche que la castaña nunca había escuchado, no al menos de su boca, ese es un tono más típico de la señora Weasley.

-Mi ... personaje...es...- suspira hondo antes de confesar el nombre, pero de pronto algo llama su atención al otro lado del bar. Un joven de rubia melena acaba de entrar en el local y para sorpresa de la castaña parece estar buscando algo. La sorpresa de ésta es mayúscula cuando se da cuenta de que la mirada tormentosa del muchacho se ha detenido justo en ella. Aún desde lejos puede percibir ese brillo peculiar de los ojos de Malfoy, y sin quererlo algo se mueve en su interior. No es capaz de explicar la sensación, pero pronto empieza a sentir que la taberna se le queda pequeña y que tiene que salir de allí.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- le pregunta Ginny algo angustiada al ver como su amiga parece estar agobiándose.- No tienes porqué decírmelo si no quieres...es sólo que pensaba que sería la primera en saberlo...

Pero la Gryffindor no está escuchando nada de lo que la pelirroja le dice. De forma brusca se levanta rompiendo el contacto visual con Malfoy. El simple hecho hace que se relaje un poco, aunque todavía quiere salir corriendo...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanta dando un leve excusa a su acompañante y, poniéndose el abrigo sale disparada hacia la calle.

En su apresurada salida no se da cuenta de que los irises mercurio todavía la contemplan, al igual que no nota la leve sonrisa que su actuación ha provocado en el dueño de esos ojos.

* * *

Lleva sentada casi dos horas bajo el intenso frío de esa tarde de febrero. La roca que ha elegido no es muy cómoda, pero tiene buena vista: la casa de los gritos está justo enfrente.

Encogida sobre sí misma, Hermione frota con fuerza sus manos para mantenerlas calientes, ya que con la huida ha olvidado sus guantes en las Tres Escobas. Está realmente confusa...

Su mente le dice que Ron es su pareja, que siempre le ha amado, y que si Ginny está en lo cierto es correspondida por el pelirrojo, pero su corazón...ya no lo tiene tan claro. Lo cierto es que lo tenía muy claro hasta la noche anterior, antes del beso con Malfoy, pero es que ahora no sabe que pensar. Y lo peor de todo es que el chico solo la besó para enfadarla, no porque realmente se sintiera atraído por ella. ¡Cómo iba a hacerlo si ella es una sangre sucia! Alguien como él jamás se fijaría en ella.

Al llegar a esa conclusión nota como si algo se rompe en su interior...No, eso si que no...jamás ha llorado por un chico, excluyendo la pelea con Ron en cuarto durante el baile de Navidad, y esta no va a ser la primera vez ( _"la segunda_", oye una vocecita en su interior) y menos por esa serpiente... ¡no señor!

De pronto se da cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer: irá al baile con Ron, puesto que si, es su pareja es porque verdaderamente lo ama, y olvidará que alguna vez besó a Malfoy, aunque fuera el beso más maravilloso de su vida.

De camino al pueblo se encuentra con Harry, el cual la saluda con cariño.

-Hola... Ginny te buscaba...- intenta abordar el tema lo más suavemente posible.- Está algo enfadada por como te marchaste. Ya se que no estaba allí, pero...

-No me importa que la defiendas, Harry, es tu novia. Es normal.- le aclara la joven mientras comienza a caminar poniéndose a la misma altura que su amigo.- Pero dile que lo que pasó no tiene que ver con ella, y que si no le dije lo de mi personaje es que era porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. Dile, también, que ya tengo el vestido perfecto y que gracias por todo... Ah! Y que la veo en al cena...

-Vale, vale.- la para el moreno.- que no se si voy a poder recordar tantas cosas.

La castaña ríe y le abraza dándole las gracias.

-No tienes porqué dármelas, Mione. Tú habla con ella por la noche y ya.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.- y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla se despide para ir a Hogwarts sola.

* * *

La lechucería está fría. Las aves están envueltas en su propio plumaje para protegerse del viento que corre en lo alto de la torre. Sólo se oye el ulular de las lechuzas. Algunas comen o juegan dándose picotazos, aunque la gran mayoría duerme.

Hermione se acerca a una lechuza parda de ojos amarillos. Con majestuosidad, el ave se inclina sobre la muchacha para luego, estirar su patita hacia ella. La castaña sonríe al ver como la rapaz está desesperada por volar y hacer llegar el mensaje.

Con delicadeza ata la pequeña misiva a la patita. Nada más sentir que está bien sujeta, la lechuza emprende el vuelo, perdiéndose entre las montañas nevadas que rodean Hogwarts.

-Espero que la carta llegue a tiempo.- su voz retumba entre las gruesas paredes de granito de la torre.

De repente escucha una rama quebrarse a sus espaldas. Se gira presta hacia el origen del ruido. Lo primero que ve son unos zapatos caros manchados de barro.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres, Malfoy?.- le pregunta contarte la chica, siempre a una distancia prudencial.

-Vengo a enviar una carta...¿no es eso lo que se hace aquí, sangre sucia?.- con elegancia el rubio se acerca hacia un ave de color negro ébano que reposa en un madero. Al notar la presencia de su dueño abre las alas y las bate para darle la bienvenida. El pequeño picotazo que le da en la mano es otra muestra de lo mucho que se alegra de verle.- Hace tiempo que no vuela...

La Gryffindor mira a Malfoy de reojo. Viendo como se comporta con el animal se podría decir que, incluso, tiene un corazón. Sonríe imperceptiblemente, pero al darse cuenta se pone seria de nuevo.

-Pensaba que tu lechuza era la blanca con manchas pardas...- inmediatamente después de pronunciar las palabras se recrimina por haberlo hecho. ¡No puede estar intentando mantener una conversación civilizada con la serpiente!

-Esa es Reina, la lechuza de mi padre, la mía es esta. Se llama Noir.

-Muy original.- responde irónica la castaña.

-Lo sé.- el chico parece no haber percibido la ironía en las palabras de la chica. Ahora la lechuza se encuentra sobre el brazo del joven, el cual se dirige hacia la puerta.- No sabía que te fijabas en mis cosas, Granger.

-Yo...yo...- intenta buscar una excusa razonable, pero no se le ocurre nada así que opta por callar y mirar al suelo. Sus ojos vuelven a posarse en los zapatos de Draco.

-Se que soy irresistible, sangre sucia, pero, por favor, deja de mirar mis zapatos...¿o es que acaso estás disfrutando de algo que nunca tendrás?.- se cruza de hombros y sonríe con cinismo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hermione levanta de golpe la cabeza y mira asustada al rubio. ¿Era una frase con doble sentido¿Se refería que nunca lo tendría a...él? Bueno eso no debería ser ningún problema para ella, aunque en su interior tenía la esperanza que sólo se estuviera refiriendo a sus zapatos.

-Muchas chicas me han mirado en toda mi vida, Granger, pero ninguna con esa cara de idiota. ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que hay alguien más inteligente que tú?.- Draco disfruta viendo como la leona empieza a enfadarse, lo cual insta al chico a seguir picándola.

-Espero que no te estés refiriendo a ti, Malfoy.- contesta fría.

-¿Ves alguien más aquí?.- antes de que Hermione pueda contestar Noir, que seguía en el brazo de su amo, le da un picotazo en la cara para reclamar de nuevo su atención. Pero el ave no calcula su fuerza y hiere al rubio. Un hilo de sangre tiñe su blanquecina piel.- ¡Maldito animal! Vete y no vuelvas hasta que no tengas la respuesta...¡Lárgate!

El ave emprende el vuelo desapareciendo en la dirección contraria en que lo había hecho la lechuza parda minutos atrás.

-Mierda...- cabreado, Malfoy entra dentro de la torre y se sienta en un pequeño banco. Revuelve sus bolsillos buscando algo con que taparse la herida pero no encuentra nada. De pronto siente el suave contacto de la seda sobre su mejilla.

Hermione se ha sentado a su lado, y con su propio pañuelo intenta limpiar la herida. Ante el contacto, Draco se retira.

-Deja de moverte o te sangrará más, estúpido.- le dice suspirando con rabia. Se mantiene algo lejos pues teme la reacción del rubio, sin embargo lo que ocurre a continuación la coge totalmente desprevenida.

-Te habría quedado bien sin lo de estúpido.- diciendo esto, el joven posa su mano sobre la de Hermione para coger el pañuelo. Ante el leve contacto, ambos sienten un escalofrío que intentan disimular. Inmediatamente, la Gryffindor retira su mano roja como un tomate.

La reacción no pasa desapercibida para el rubio que decide tomarla en su propio beneficio.

-Así.- la voz del chico suena casi amable.- que ya te compraste tu vestido¿no?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- levanta una ceja incrédula, aunque no en un gesto tan elegante como lo es el del rubio que tiene sentado enfrente.

-Te vi en las Tres Escobas con un montón de paquetes...¿Te has querido arreglar para el pobretón?.- al nombrar a Ron su gesto realiza una mueca de desprecio.

-Tú tampoco eres santo de su devoción, Malfoy.- le responde defendiendo a su amigo.- y para que lo sepas, no me he comprado mi vestido porque hace tiempo que lo tengo.

-Oh! Entiendo ... el señor y la señora harapos triunfarán en la fiesta.- ríe con malicia.

-Serás...- Hermione levanta la mano para pegar al rubio, pero ésta es detenida con fuerza por el chico. Le mira con intenso odio en su ojos color miel.

-Bueno entonces si os disfrazáis de pobretones podréis llevar a vuestros amigas las ratitas con vosotros. Será un bonito espectáculo.

-¡Maldito hurón!.- con la mano que le queda libre, Hermione intenta descargar toda su fuerza contra la mejilla herida del rubio, pero esta vez también es detenida por el slytherin.

Los dos jóvenes se quedan quietos mirándose de nuevo, como la noche anterior, perdiéndose en la mirada del que tienen enfrente a ya tan sólo unos pocos centímetros. Sin darse cuenta ambos se aproximan a los labios del otro mirándolos de forma furtiva, pero intentando no desviar la vista.

Cuando están a unos pocos milímetros de distancia Draco se detiene esperando a ver lo que hace la castaña. Ayer, en el pasillo fue él quién la besó, aunque luego ella respondiera al beso. Ahora, el rubio quiere saber si ella siente la misma necesidad apremiante que siente él en ese preciso momento.

Un bombardeo de pensamientos se agolpan en la mente de Hermione, pero uno está por encima de todos: los labios de Malfoy. Nada le apetece tanto como sentirlo otra vez, pero...¿debería?

Draco pasa la punta de la lengua por su labio superior con lentitud, como tentando a la chica. Es ese gesto el que hace que ella caiga en la tentación y que se olvidé de todo besándolo. El Slytherin sonríe dentro del beso, pues ha logrado lo que pretendía. Poco a poco el beso sube de tono, de ser lento dulce pasa a algo pasional, como si jamás fueran a besarse de nuevo y tuvieran que exprimir toda la energía del otro en ese simple contacto.

El rubio profundiza el beso buscando con su lengua un camino para hacerse con la de la chica, al tiempo que con sus manos coge las mejillas de Hermione como si temiese que ella fuera a escaparse en cualquier momento.

Al separarse vuelven a mirarse a los ojos, aunque la expresión en ellos ha cambiado. Se miran con intensidad, pasión y...algo más que ninguno de los dos logra identificar.

-Mierda, Granger, mierda.- murmura Draco acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos. Eso la enloquece todavía más y vuelve a atrapar al rubio mordiéndole el labio suavemente.

Las manos del slytherin han abandonado el rostro de la castaña para acariciar su espalda, mientas que ella tiene las suyas enredadas en los cabellos casi platinados de él. Lentamente Malfoy se levanta un poco para hacer que la Gryffindor se acueste sobre el banco de piedra, y así poder situarse sobre ella.

Con los dedos expertos de quien ha estado con muchas mujeres comienza a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, para abordar el cuello de la muchacho, que para la sorpresa de él resulta estar lleno de graciosas pecas.

Hermione se encorva dejando escapar un gemido ahogado, al sentir, como Draco puebla de cálidos besos todo su cuello descendiendo en un camino que el mismo se ha trazado y que sólo él conoce.

Pero de pronto algo cruza por la mente de la castaña: Ron. Desesperado empuja a Draco lejos de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, ahora?.- le pregunta turbado el chico, la reacción le ha cogido por sorpresa.- ¿Demasiado bueno para ti?

-Aléjate, Malfoy.- le grita al tiempo que con la manga de la túnica hace el gesto de limpiarse la boca, como si con eso pudiera borrar el sabor a menta que la vuelve loca. Hermione se levanta y sale disparada hacia la puerta corriendo escaleras abajo.

Está todavía más confusa que la noche anterior, puesto que en esta ocasión ha sido ella la que ha comenzando a besarle. Continúa corriendo sintiendo como las lágrimas saladas caen por sus coloradas mejillas.

Al cruzar por la puerta principal del colegio choca con alguien.

-¿Hermione?.- la voz de Ron es la última que la chica querría oír en esos momentos.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, Ron. Tengo que irme nos vemos luego.- dice sin tan siquiera mirarle a los ojos. No se siente con fuerzas para hacerlo, puesto que esos risueños irises azul cielo nuca la han tratado mal y ella siente como si lo hubiera traicionado.

Bien es cierto que nunca han salido juntos, y que ni siquiera se han besado, pero hasta hace un día Hermione tenía claro que lo amaba, y algo le decía que él también a ella; y ahora, de buenas a primeras se lía con otra persona. Y no con cualquiera, sino con el mismísimo Príncipe de Slytherin.

Corriendo llega a la torre Gryffindor y sube hasta su habitación. Desesperada se quita la ropa y se mete en la ducha. El agua caliente la alivia un poco y se enjabona algo más tranquila, pero sin darse cuenta empieza a frotar con más fuerza los lugares en los que Draco ha posado sus labios, en un intento por borrar las huellas de su "delito".

Desgraciadamente algo le dice, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que eso no va ha ser posible, y de nuevo las lágrimas suben a sus ojos , para salir como riachuelos tras el deshielo.

* * *

Lo siento!!!

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero es que me fui de viaje y con el comienzo de la facultad no he tenido tiempo.

Pero intentaré actualizar más seguido ahora que las ideas están frescas.

Me despido hasta la próxima.

Dejen reviews plis!!!

Nos leemos

Ciao

LittleSweet


	4. Descubriendo un sentimiento

CAPÍTULO 4: Descubriendo un sentimiento.

El ulular y batido de alas de las lechuzas hacen que todos los alumnos que se encuentran en ese momento en el Gran Comedor levanten la mirada intrigados. Algunas traen consigo cartas de padres preguntando por el curso a sus hijos, otras pequeños paquetes con ropa olvidada...pero hay un animal que parece traer algo mucho más grande.

La lechuza parda se detiene, no sin esfuerzo, en la mesa de los leones frente a una castaña que ojeaba entretenida el periódico del día. Los ojos de sus compañeros y de alguna gente de otras mesas la observan. Ella con mucha tranquilidad desata el cordel que une el paquete al animal, y éste se aleja volando presto a la lechucería para reponer fuerzas tras el viaje.

-¿Qué es, Hermione?.- pregunta curiosa la pelirroja. Aunque sigue algo cabreada por no conocer el nombre del personaje de su amiga, no puede evitar preguntarle.

-Es mi disfraz, Ginny.- explica la aludida mientras se levanta y se dirige a las habitaciones.

-¡Espera, te acompaño!.- le grita la pelirroja corriendo para alcanzarla. Tras ellas van las compañeras de cuarto de la prefecta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todas las chicas rodean la caja cubierta por la cinta color magenta.

-¡Vamos, Hermione, ábrelo!¡Queremos ver tu vestido!.- le suplica Lavander.

-Ahora no, que si no llegamos a las clases. Vamos todas fuera.- les ordena.

-Ya le salió su vena de prefecta.- susurra Ginny al oído de Marissa.

-Te he oído.- les contesta la chica desde le retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Jolín, Mione como te pones.- la critica divertida Marissa.- ¡sólo falta que nos quites puntos!

-Lo haré como lleguemos tarde, chicas.- les apunta con el dedo fingiendo enfado, para continuar con la broma que han comenzado.

-¡Entonces también tendrás que quitártelos a ti!.- ríe Ginny.

-¡Eso jamás!¡Vamos correr!.- a su grito las cuatro amigas salen disparadas hacia las aulas, sin embargo la pelirroja se desvía pronto hacia los invernaderos, donde los de sexto realizan las clases de la mañana. El resto corre entre risas hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Las chicas llegan justo antes de que el profesor Grahamm ( el nuevo profesor de la asignatura maldita) entre por la puerta. El hombre es estricto pero sabe de lo que habla, y sus alumnos le tienen mucho aprecio.

-¡Qué todo el mundo coja sus varitas y se dirija al centro del aula!.- a su orden el alumnado obedece y en silencio se sitúan en el lugar indicado por el hombre de piel cetrina y capa verde hierba.- Hoy vamos a enfrentarnos en duelo, quiero que utilicéis todo lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora, y para asegurarnos de que no sois compasivos con vuestro compañero os vais a colocar con un alumno de la casa contraria.

-Genial.- susurra Ron al oído de Harry.- Vamos a poder vengarnos de los Slytherin. No sabes las ganas que le tengo a Zabini.

-Espero que lo que le esté contando a su amigo sea interesante, señor Weasley.- le llama la atención el profesor, a lo que el pelirrojo contesta poniéndose rojo hasta confundirse con el color de su cabello.- Bien colóquense con la persona de la casa contraria que tengan más cercana y distribúyanse por toda la sala. Yo iré pasando a examinarlos.

Cuando Grahamm acaba de hablar los alumnos comienzan a emparejarse muy a su pesar.

Hermione echa un vistazo a su alrededor y casi cree desfallecer cuando ve al que será su pareja: el rubio, que está justo detrás de ella, la mira con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro. Un leve escalofrío recorre la espalda de la castaña...¿qué el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para hacerle la vida imposible?¿ni un solo día puede estar alejada de ese chico?

-Vamos Granger que no tengo todo el día.- le dice Draco de una manera que, a ella, le parece demasiado sugerente.

-Ya voy, Malfoy.- la joven se aleja hacia uno de los pocos espacios que quedan libres, resignada. Mira a su alrededor mientras espera que el de ojos grises llegue a su altura. Harry se está enfrentando a Nott, y aunque el Slytherin es bueno, no puede superar la experiencia del moreno de ojos verdes. Lo de Ron es otro cantar, Zabini, su oponente, parece llevarle cierta ventaja, aunque el otro no parece rendirse.

-Sal de tu mundo, preciosa.- una voz que arrastra las palabras resuena muy próxima a su oído. La tibieza del aliento de Draco la hace perderse en el recuerdo de sus labios. De pronto se da cuenta...¿cómo la ha llamado? No puede ser...se está volviendo completamente loca. Decidida gira sobre sus talones quedando en una peligrosa posición. Draco, que no se ha movido de detrás de ella, la mira directamente a los ojos a sólo unos centímetros de su boca. Puede sentir el ligero olor a menta y está convencida de que como no se separe se va a perder totalmente en esa mirada de plata líquida.

-Démonos prisa, Malfoy.- logra articular la castaña.- Quiero acabar rápido.

-Esta bien, pero que sepas que yo no pienso perder este duelo, Granger.- altivo se gira y se aleja de ella los pasos reglamentarios. Pronto los maleficios y los contramaleficios comienzan a salir de los labios de los jóvenes. Cuando el profesor llega a su altura les felicita por su buen trabajo.

-Bien hecho.- les felicita a la pareja.- siempre he dicho que los enamorados son los que mejor duelos realizan.- dice alejándose como si nada.

-¿QUEEEE?.- la pareja grita a un tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo se miran con odio visceral.

-Está chiflado. Jamás llegues a pensar que siento algo por ti, sangre sucia.- le espeta con desprecio la serpiente.

-Ya te gustaría eso a ti, hurón.- le responde ácida la castaña. La chica está harta del rubio. No entiende como alguien puede causar en ella unos sentimientos tan contradictorios. Ni como alguien que la besa de la manera que él hizo en la lechucería le habla de ese modo. Está confusa del todo.

En esto estaban cuando Harry llega para llevarse a la prefecta fuera del aula, pues la clase ha finalizado. Los dos amigos se alejan dejando solo al rubio, quien siente como si le estuviera abandonado, como si algo importante se fuera cuando ella se aleja, y lo peor es que no es la primera vez que lo siente...¡no! cada vez que la ha besado se ha sentido así al tener que dejarla (o cuando ella se ha ido espantada). Pero lo que aún es peor: ha sentido algo raro en su interior al decirle esas palabras a la Griffindor, algo que no ha logrado identificar. Y es eso precisamente lo que no le gusta. Odia no tener control sobre todo lo que ocurra a su alrededor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Luna?.- la joven se gira rápidamente hacia el lugar del que previene la voz. Un chico alto y pelirrojo la mira profundamente desde el final del pasillo.- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

La chica lo mira extrañado, como si no entendiera la pregunta o la respuesta fuera tan obvia que no necesita contestación alguna.

-Te vi hoy en nuestros entrenamientos.- le dice Ron, mientras se acerca a ella despacio, entre las sombras del atardecer. Entonces, la rubia se da cuenta de que él lleva puesto su uniforme de quidditch. Su mirada se detiene en su frente perlada de sudor y el cabello rojo alborotado.

-Te estuve viendo volar.- le contesta escueta. Él se pone nervioso. Esa chica es demasiado sincera, demasiado directa y a veces no sabe como actuar ante ella, pero no se amilana y sigue andando hacia ella. Quiere averiguar ciertas cosas. Cuando llega a su altura se da cuenta de que lleva en las manos una pequeña pala y una maceta diminuta.

-¿Pero se puede saber a donde vas?.- le vuelve a preguntar entre extrañado y algo enfadado. Es que no le gusta que la gente la llame "rara", pero a veces la ravenclaw se lo gana a pulso...¿Qué hace a esas horas con una pala y una maceta?

-Busco un Bowtruckle.- le contesta de manera natural, pero al ver la cara de no entender del chico le explica.- el otro día creí ver uno en el castaño que hay cerca del lago. Creo que lo está protegiendo, y quiero verlo.

-Pero esos bichos son peligrosos si les separas de su árbol.- su voz suena preocupada.

-Para eso llevo la maceta, Ronald.- su voz suena cansada, como si no le gustase dar tantas explicaciones, y, ciertamente no le gusta darlas, cuando piensa que es evidente que ya había pensado en todo.

-Ahh...y...esto...¿me dejas acompañarte?.- la pregunta coge por sorpresa a Luna, pero ésta asiente y sin decir palabra se gira para salir hacia el lago. El Gryffindor la sigue un par de pasos por detrás de ella, mientras piensa en la risa que le producirá a Harry saber que se fue a buscar a un animalillo con forma de rama y ojos grandes castaños, sólo para poder hablar con la chica de pendientes zanahoria...¡se va a partir de risa!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El frío aire del atardecer golpea la cara pecosa de Ron, el cuál está sentado a un par de metros del gran castaño próximo al lago. Las aguas están calmadas y las últimas luces del día se reflejan en su superficie. El chico no puede evitar dirigir su mirada hacia las ventanas del Gran Comedor, donde en pocos minutos dará comienzo la cena. Como un reloj, su estómago comienza a hacer ruidos extraños, y el pelirrojo se lamenta por haber seguido a la rubia en su locura.

-Puedes irte si quieres, Ronald.- le dice Luna sin tan siquiera mirarlo. Está sentada junto al chico con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas encogidas, pero sus ojos azules están clavados en la base del árbol donde vio por última vez a la criatura que anda buscando.

-Estoy bien, Luna.- le contesta. Después sólo silencio. La pareja queda sumida en sus pensamientos, la una en su mundo mágico, el otro pensando en como abordar el tema que lo ha llevado a perderse la sabrosa cena.- ¿Oye?

-Dime.- su mirada sigue fija en la rugosa madera.

-¿Por qué me llamas Ronald? Eres la única que lo hace, bueno si no contamos a mi madre cuando se enfada.

-Te llamas así¿no?.- le contesta.

-Si...pero...- el pelirrojo calla. No se esperaba que todo fuera tan extremadamente difícil, pero quiere saber ciertas cosas y quiere saberlas ya; pero cuando va a volver a hablar un movimiento rápido de la chica lo distrae.

Luna se ha levantado de golpe y con mucho cuidado aproxima la pequeña maceta con raíces del castaño al lugar donde vio aparecer un par de ojillos castaños. Con mucho delicadeza coloca la maceta en la base del árbol. No tiene que esperar mucho porque, de repente, un Bowtruckle de apenas diez centímetros salta dentro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruza el rostro de la rubia. Ron que ha seguido toda la escena entre incrédulo e intrigado, se levanta para ir a abrazar a la chica para felicitarla por su captura.

-¡Felicidades, Luna! Ahora coge la maceta y vámonos a cenar.- le dice mientras se separa del abrazo. Luna, sin embargo, parece no mirarle a él. Lo cierto es que la chica se ha quedado de piedra al sentir los fuertes brazos del guardián del equipo de Gryffindor rodearla entera.

Ambos comienzan el camino de vuelta, esta vez caminando a la misma altura. Tras unos pocos pasos Ron se da cuenta de que la rubia está tiritando y rápidamente se quita la capa de su uniforme para cubrirla. Se ha dado por vencido en lo que a la conversación que quería tener se refiere, Luna es una chica complicada y si quiere saber algo sobre ella desde luego debe preguntarle cuando no esté sumida en su mundo.

-Gracias- la voz de Luna agradeciéndole el gesto de la capa le saca de sus pensamientos.

-De nada.

-Dime para que me has acompañado hoy, Ronald...¿qué quieres saber?

-Vaya, además de observadora eres directa.- dice titubeando el chico poniéndose nervioso. La chica sólo se encoge de hombros. Los dos detienen el paso y quedan mirándose a los ojos.

Los ojos azules de ambos se funden como el agua del mar.

-Esto...yo...- todo lo que había estado ideando durante el día el pelirrojo se le ha borrado de la mente y no sabe que decirle.

-¿Quieres besarme?.- su pregunta hace que él casi se caiga de culo, pero la rubia ha dado justo en el clavo. _"¿Cómo es posible que sepa lo que siento?¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente directa?¡Por Merlín!"_ Piensa Ron.

-Luna...esto...yo...

-¿Quieres o no, Ronald?.- le pregunta poniendo las manos sobre el pecho del chico.

-Esto...si...esto...- esos titubeos hacen que Luna se alce de puntillas y sonriendo pose sus labios sobre los de él en una leve caricia. Al sentirlo, Ron se da cuenta de que eso era lo que precisamente quería lograr aquella tarde. El joven lleva ya semanas sin poder pensar más que en los labios de la distraída Ravenclaw, y sólo Merlín ( y Harry) sabían las ganas que tenía de besarla.

Con energía y confianza coge por la cintura a la chica y la levanta un par de centímetros para poder profundizar más el beso.

Ella, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuerte y segura, siente que sus piernas flaquean al sentir como las manos del pelirrojo comienzan a subir por su espalda, al tiempo que el beso se hace cada vez más apasionado.

Los dos se funden en uno con un simple beso, sintiendo como sus almas parecen haber encontrado lo que necesitaban para sentirse realmente completas.

Las primeras estrellas que surcan el cielo, parecen ser las únicas testigos del encuentro, sin embargo, esto no es del todo cierto, pues, unos ojos plateados como la misma luna no pierden detalle de la escena. Mientras el corazón de la serpiente siente como un gran peso se esfuma, corre hacia las mazmorras dejando a los recién enamorados atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz del fuego que crepita en la pequeña chimenea crea imágenes danzantes en las paredes de la habitación de Malfoy.

El príncipe de Slytherin ha salido apresurado hacia su cuarto al ver la escena del lago. Suele hacer pequeños paseos antes de la cena para que se le abra el apetito, pero hoy se sumió en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta la salida de las primeras estrellas. En su carrera hacia el Gran comedor, la voz de la pareja le hizo detenerse y quedarse a escuchar. No sabe muy bien porqué pero el saber que el estúpido del pobretón no está enamorado de la castaña le ha tranquilizado, pero...¿qué significa eso?¿será que él está empezando a sentir algo por ella? Eso no es posible, él nunca se ha enamorado, y no cree que vaya hacerlo de una sangre sucia. Sin embargo, la felicidad que siente cuando la ve o está cerca de ella solo es comparable a la que siente cuando la ha besado.

Con elegancia se acerca hacia la mesa del estudio y abre uno de los cajones. El sobre está dentro, todavía sin abrir. No tiene ni la menor idea de porque no lo ha mirado aún, pero algo le dice que estaba esperando a este momento.

Su atractivo rostro se muestra sereno y tranquilo, pero el leve temblor de sus manos al coger el sobre y sacarlo de su escondite, dejan ver lo nervioso que está.

Se reprende a sí mismo por sentirse así, como su padre le ha recordado siempre, un Malfoy no flaquea, ni duda en ningún momento, así que, decidido, saca el pequeño papel del envoltorio que lo protegía.

El nombre que aparece ante sus ojos no le es desconocido. Conoce la historia, y de hecho tiene algo en su estantería sobre el personaje, que le regaló su amigo Nott.

Se dirige al mueble y coge los usados y viejos pergaminos escritos en lengua antigua, pero que ante el simple roce de su blanca piel se convierten en palabras fácilmente entendibles...

"_...Enfurecido, trazó una terrible venganza: recluyó a Eloísa en un convento donde dio a luz al hijo fruto del amor con Abelardo, y sorprendiendo al maestro durante la noche mandó a dos sicarios para que lo castraran._

_Consumada la tragedia, el amor, al menos físico entre ellos, fue imposible. La separación de los amantes se vio aliviada por un largo epistolario en el que él se manifestó como un hombre arrepentido, intelectual y frío, mientras que ella se mantuvo como una mujer extremadamente apasionada._

_Cuando el 20 de abril de 1142, Abelardo murió a los sesenta y tres años de edad, ella recibió sus restos en la abadía donde se encontraba. Le sobrevivió veintiún años más. La leyenda asegura que , al bajar el cuerpo de ella a la sepultura, Abelardo extendió los brazos para acogerla junto a ella por toda la eternidad."_

El principio de la historia le es desconocido al rubio, ya que los pergaminos que lo contienen no estaban junto a los que Nott le regaló.

Draco cierra los ojos y se masajea suavemente las sienes tratando de pensar. Sabe los personajes de todas las chicas de Slytherin, de la mayoría de Ravenclaws y de unas cuantas Hufflepuff, pero desconoce por completo que es de las leonas.

Se levanta de la cama para dejar otra vez los pergaminos en la estantería, pero en el movimiento algo cae de entre ellos, algo que no había visto antes: un pequeño pergamino con una pareja retratada. Su mirada se posa en la imagen y no puede evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta del tremendo parecido entre él y ese maestro francés.

Cierto es que el hombre es de cabellos negros, pero tiene unos inconfundibles ojos mercurio que miran de una manera altiva y arrogante. Pero lo que más llama la atención de la serpiente es el retrato de la jovencita que abraza y que no para de sonreír.

Su cabello castaño ondulado le cae largo por su espalda, sus labios son finos pero invitan a ser besados y sus ojos son castaños...de un castaño color miel que trasmiten la inteligencia de su dueña.

Si alguna duda tenía Draco de quién podía ser su pareja con este retrato se le han despejado todas y cada una de ellas.

De pronto algo se le ocurre...¿Y si no fuera Hermione su pareja?¿y si todo fuera una simple casualidad? Con esa idea en mente sale disparado hacia los pasillos a buscar a la prefecta que a esas horas debe de estar haciendo su ronda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La prefecta camina sola por los pasillos del primer piso cerca del aula de transformaciones. Lleva todo el día dándole vueltas a lo que sucedió en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Tan enfrascada está en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que un rubio la observa escondido tras una de las estatuas del pasillo, al llegar a su altura se da a conocer. Hermione da un salto hacia atrás asustada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-¿Pero se puede saber que mosca te ha picado, Malfoy?.- le recrimina con la mano el pecho tratando de calmar su respiración, también acelerada.

-¿Quién es tu personaje, Granger?.- le pregunta sin rodeos la serpiente, al tiempo que con paso sensualmente estudiado se le acerca.

-Ni pienses que te lo voy a decir, hurón.

-Lo harás, preciosa. Los Malfoy somos gente muy persuasiva.- su voz suena ronca y una chispa de deseo se adivina en sus ojos, pero Hermione no se da cuenta de nada. Lo único que quiere es escapar de allí, porque siente que si el rubio sigue acercándose e insistiéndola acabará contándolo y lo que es peor aún...perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo que le pide a gritos que lo bese.

-Ni con veritaserum te lo diría...además...¿para que lo quieres saber? No te hace falta.

-Quiero saber con quién irás a ese maldito baile.- Draco ya se ha colocado a unos pocos centímetros de ella y la ha agarrado por la muñeca para evitar que huya, como siempre hace.

-Tú mismo me lo digiste¿no? Voy con Ron.- le contesta decidida.

-¿A sí?.- le pregunta retórico alzando la ceja con su elegancia característica .- Yo creo que el pobretón va con Lunática Lovegood.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- en su interior desea que eso sea verdad, que Ron tenga pareja y que ella puede ser libre e ir con...¡Merlín desea ir con Draco!

-Acabo de verlos comiéndose a besos en el lago, así que supongo que será porque se quieren. En mi opinión ninguno podía optar a nada mejor.

-Serás cabrón.- con la mano que tiene libre le da una bofetada que resuena en todo el pasillo. Esto pilla por sorpresa al chico que suelta a la castaña.- deja de meterte con mis amigos.

Su voz suena amenazante cuando se da la vuelta y se aleja del príncipe de Slytherin.

-Es...¿Eloísa?.- las palabras de Malfoy le llegan lejanas pero claras a sus oídos. Se gira rápidamente y vuelve al lado del rubio que está de pie mirándola anhelante.

-¿Tú como lo sabes?.- le pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-Yo soy Abelardo.- la noticia deja sin habla a la Gryffindor.

-Mientes.- le dice enfadada.

-¿Te crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar en mitad de un solitario pasillo contigo, Grager?.- le pregunta.

-Pues...

-No te miento y lo sabes.- le dice acariciándola la mejilla con ternura. Ella se deja hacer agradeciendo el gesto.- y lo sabes porque si no me dejarías que te tocase.

-Pero...no lo entiendo.- susurra.

-Vaya y dicen que tú eres la inteligente en esta relación.- la broma no va con mala intención y la chica la deja pasar. La sonrisa que le dedica el rubio despeja cualquier duda de su cabeza.

Lentamente Draco se acerca a besarla y la rodea en un abrazo posesivo, como si no quisiera que saliera corriendo, pero es que ella esta vez no quiere hacerlo. Por primera vez no se siente culpable al besarlo, y disfruta como nunca del cariño que el rubio le muestra.

Cuando se separan los dos tienen las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación.

-Tengo...tengo que irme...- susurra la castaña mientras él cubre su cuello de besos.

-¿Alguien te espera?.- le pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

-He quedado con Ginny. Últimamente no está muy contenta conmigo y quiero...

-Esta bien, preciosa. Pero quiero que sepas.- le dice mientras la coge de nuevo por la cintura para aproximarla hacia él. En el movimiento sus caderas se rozan, lo que provoca un escalofrío de excitación por parte de ambos.- que la próxima vez no pienso dejar que te vayas hasta que no me halla cansado de ti...y no se si eso ocurrirá algún día.

Hermione sólo logra contestar con un beso, que el chico le devuelve apasionadamente, y se separan cada uno hacia sus habitación. Sabiendo que algo ha cambiado, que han encontrado algo importante, que puede que la idea de la fiesta de Dumbledore no haya sido, al fin y la cabo tan mala idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ufffff... hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo...que por cierto me ha costado horrores escribir...y no se que tal quedó...

Siento muxisimo no haber actualizado pero la facultad me tiene absorbida...

Lo siento muxisimo, pero a cambio he hecho que estos dos se junten...

Pero no va a ser un camino de rosas para nuestra pareja...¡claro que no! Hay que darle un poco de emoción¿no?

Weno todo esta por ver...jeje

Me despido no sin antes pedir vuestros reviews que me animan a continuar

Plis!!!!

Abrazos

Nos leemos y gracias por leer la historia!

LittleSweet


	5. En un armario

CAPITULO 5: _En un armario_

Hermione atraviesa nerviosa el retrato de La dama Gorda. Todavía no acaba de creerse lo que acaba de ocurrir solo unos minutos atrás... ¡Ella y Malfoy juntos! Eso es algo que nadie imaginó jamás, y lo peor de todo es lo que dirán sus amigos cuando se enteren. De momento toma la decisión de no decir nada, pues no sabe cuan en serio va la relación, y teme precipitarse dando la noticia.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes tan contenta?.- unos ojos azules y una cara llena de graciosas pequitas aparecen delante de ella. A veces no sabe como Ginny, sin capa de invisibilidad ninguna, aparece de la nada.

-Vengo de hacer mi ronda.- se encoge de hombros e intenta pasar a un lado de la pelirroja, la cual está justo al pie de las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones.

-¿Y desde cuando vienes tan contenta de hacer las rondas nocturnas?.- le pregunta interponiéndose en el camino de su amiga. Hermione suspira sabiendo que va a ser difícil ocultar como se siente en ese momento: feliz.

-No lo se, Ginny. Es que hoy he tenido un buen día y he acabado rápido. Además te estaba buscando y quería hablar contigo.- intenta cambiar de tema.- ¿Vamos a mi habitación? Supongo que las chicas todavía no estarán en la cama.

-Vale, pero... ¿me vas a enseñar el traje?.- pregunta divertida la pelirroja al tiempo que se cuelga sobre el hombro de la castaña.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Vamos.

Al abrir la puerta comprueban que Hermione tenía razón. Sus compañeras de habitación están todavía despiertas. Parvati y Lavander están haciendo los deberes de Adivinación encantadas con el "futuro" que les espera para la semana siguiente. Mientras, Marissa lee un libro de poesía muggle. Las tres chicas saludan a las recién llegadas para luego seguir con sus respectivas tareas. Las dos amigas van a sentarse sobre la cama de Hermione.

-Tú dirás.

-Ginny...yo... quería disculparme por no decirte quién era mi personaje para el baile.- se excusa la castaña.

-No me molesté por no saber tu personaje, simplemente lo hice porque no entendí como era que Luna la sabía y yo no. Supuse que vendrías corriendo a contármelo. Después de todo pensé que estarías encantada de ir con mi hermano.

-Ginny... ¿oíste lo que dijo ayer Luna? No creo que mi pareja se parezca mucho a Ron.

-Pero... ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.- pregunta.

-Mira, mi personaje se llama Eloísa. Era un estudiante muy inteligente del siglo XI, era muggle.- Ginny seguía interesada.- el caso es que ella estaba enamorada de su profesor, Abelardo. Un hombre elegante, astuto, inteligente, distante... no creo que esa sea, precisamente, la mejor descripción de Ron.

Ginny se había quedado muy sorprendida pues, era cierto que aunque quería a su hermano con toda su alma, esos no era ni de lejos los adjetivos que usaría para describir al chico.

-Pero entonces... ¿Quién es tu pareja?

Hermione había temido desde el principio aquella pregunta. Suspiró hondo y sin mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos contestó, aunque no con la verdad.

-Todavía no lo sé. Nadie me ha dicho nada. Supongo que iré al balie y allí lo sabré. ¡Será una sorpresa!

Ginny no quedó muy convencida, pero acaban de hacer las paces y no quiso presionar a su amiga. Sin decir una palabra más abrazó a su amiga.

-Lo que no entiendo.- dice al separarse.- es con quién va entonces Ron.

-Yo creo que si lo sabes.- le responde la castaña con una sonrisa enigmática.- piensa en alguien que siempre lo está mirando a escondidas, qué está pendiente de él a su manera... y que ayer mismo se interesaba por la identidad de la pareja de él.

La otra chica se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que la imagen de su amiga rubia apareció clara en su mente. La sorpresa fue tremenda.

-¡No puede ser!... ¡Luna!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco siempre había adorado los martes. Tenía doble clase de pociones, su asignatura favorita, entrenamiento de quidditch y un par de horas libres, pero sobre todo, no tenía clase con los Gryffindor. Sí, definitivamente, Draco había adorado los martes. Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Rogaba a Merlín porque ese día acabase.

Desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Hermione no había podido verla a solas ni un solo segundo. El día anterior habían coincidido en clase pero no pudo acercársele, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba con sus amigos de casa. ¡Para que luego dijeran que era él el que tenía guardaespaldas!. Pero estaba decidido: tenía que verla, porque si no explotaría.

Con paso firme pero elegante se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Era media tarde y la gran sala estaba llena de estudiantes haciendo sus tareas. En un rápido vistazo localizó el cabello alborotado de Hermione. La prefecta estaba enfrascada en su lectura rodeada de pergaminos. Tenía que sacarla de allí, inventarse cualquier excusa para estar con ella.

-Granger.- Hermione levanta la cabeza al escuchar la voz del rubio dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella. Siente como se le para el corazón por unos segundos, para luego, empezar a latir con mucha más fuerza de lo habitual.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres, Malfoy?- intenta disimular su turbación al tenerlo tan cerca. Ginny, que está estudiando con la chica frunce el ceño.

-Se ha organizado una reunión de prefectos y me han dicho que te avise.

-No he oído nada.- interviene la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso tu eres prefecta, Weasley? Creo que no, así que mantén la boca cerrada.- la mira con prepotencia mientras escupe esas palabras. Hermione le mira con desagrado por el modo en que ha tratado a su amiga. Sabe que no va a hacer que Draco cambie tan rápido en lo que a sus amigos se refiere.- ¿Vas a venir o qué?

-Voy. No hace falta que te pongas así.- dice mientras ordena un poco la mesa.- volveré en cuanto acabe la reunión.- le dice a la otra joven al tiempo que le da un ligero beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

La pareja se dirige hacia la salida. Hermione sigue a Draco unos pasos por detrás de él. Su respiración es cada vez más rápida. Siente como todo su cuerpo le pide a gritos que salte sobre él y lo abrace.

No tiene que esperar mucho. En cuanto se cierra la puerta de la biblioteca nota como las suaves y blancas manos del rubio la acarician las mejillas y como sus labios buscan desesperadamente los suyos. La castaña responde al beso con avidez. De pronto escuchan unas voces al final del pasillo.

-Ven.- le dice Draco mientras la coge de la mano. Ambos se adentran en la primera clase que ven, para ocultarse de los alumnos de tercero que iban a la sala que ellos acaban de abandonar.

Hermione no tiene tiempo de ver donde están, porque vuelve a sentir el abrazo fuerte y seguro del rubio. Los besos que le da en el cuello le hacen soltar un pequeño gemido. Esa parte del cuerpo siempre ha sido su punto débil.

Draco está perdido en la piel de la chica, suave y con un ligero olor a vainilla y miel que le está haciendo perder la cordura.

-No sabes...- beso- cuanto...- beso- te he echado de menos.- le dice el de mirada tormenta. Lo único que escucha entonces es la risa clara de ella. Hermione está feliz, y no sabe de que otra manera demostrárselo que devolviéndole todos y cada uno de los besos. Las manos de él pronto abandonan su cara para ir hacia la espalda y recorrer, bajo la túnica, cada centímetro de la piel de ella.

-Mmmmmmm.- es lo único que logra articular Hermione antes de notar como él la ha subido con elegancia en una mesa de la habitación mientras no deja de besarla.

Las caricias por parte de ambos están subiendo bastante de tono. Draco no sabe cuanto tiempo más va a aguantar. Necesita sentir más a la castaña, necesita saber que es toda suya.

Lentamente le retira un poco la túnica, como tanteando el terreno. Se miran fijamente a los ojos. Otra vez miel y tormenta en uno. La sonrisa dulce de ella le da el visto bueno hacia lo que está a punto de hacer...

De pronto escuchan algo que llama su atención¡la puerta!

Se miran desesperados buscando algún sitio donde esconderse. Hermione ve el armario al otro lado de la habitación y agarra de la mano a su novio. Se encierran justo antes de que dos personas entren en la habitación.

-Harry, no deberíamos estar aquí.- la voz de Ginny se oye bajito pero claro en la habitación.

-Vamos cielo, no hay nadie, y yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Ron está no sé donde y te necesito.

Ante las palabras del pelinegro la chica se olvida de todo. De las tareas, de los pergaminos desperdigados en su mesa de la biblioteca, de Hermione marchándose con Draco... está locamente enamorada del Niño-Que-Vivió y todo su mundo desaparece cuando él la besa.

La pareja recién llegada se come a besos en la misma posición que había ocupado la otra solo unos minutos atrás.

-¿Tú crees que podremos hacerles la competencia?.- le susurra el rubio al oído mientras la abraza, todavía en el interior del armario.- siempre he pensado que soy mejor que Potter en esto.

-No lo sé. Ginny siempre me ha dicho que es muy bueno. Lo cierto es que besa muy bien.- le pica al tiempo que se gira para encarar a los ojos grises. La sonrisa de la joven rivalizaría en esos momentos con la de cualquier slytherin.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- le pregunta alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.

-Una vez nos besamos jugando a la botella.- por la cara que puso el chico Hermione supuso que nunca había oído hablar del juego.- Es muggle. Consiste en...

Pero no puede acabar la frase porque la lengua de Draco la llena entera. Es un beso apasionado y rudo, pero se hace sentir genial.

-Creo que en eso puedo superarlo.

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior antes de contestar.

-Creo que ya lo has hecho.- el chico sonríe malicioso.- ¿Sabes? Creo que si podemos hacerles la competencia.

-No sólo se la haremos, amor, si no que vamos a ganarles.

Fuera del armario Harry y Ginny siguen entretenidos en perderse uno en el otro. Sin sospechar que a un par de metros su mejor amiga está disfrutando de uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde has andado Draquito?.- la voz chillona de Pansy resuena en los oídos de Draco, el cual acaba de dejar a Hermione de nuevo en la biblioteca-. Te estuve buscando toda la tarde.

-¿Para?- le pregunta mientras se sienta en el sofá mullido de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¡Encontré a mi pareja! Y la verdad no se porqué no me lo dijo desde un principio.- se queja la chica.

-Supongo que Nott es así. Siempre ha sido bastante solitario y misterioso. Supongo que por eso gusta a tantas chicas.- se encoge de hombros.

-¿Sabías que Theo era mi pareja y no me has dicho nada?.- le grita alzándose un poco del sofá.

-Pansy, querida, eres muy observadora para unas cosas y ciega para otras. Hace tiempo que Nott no te quita el ojo el encima.

La slytherin sonríe abiertamente. Le encanta su pareja, hace tiempo que ella, al igual que muchas otras chicas del colegio, se siente atraída por la mirada azul hielo del castaño.

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema...¿ de dónde se supone que vienes tan contento?.- le pregunta picarona saltando sobre el rubio y sentándose sobre él como si fuera una niña sobre el regazo de Papá Noel.

-De dar una vuelta.- se excusa el joven.

-Draquito.- le riñe cariñosamente.- que no nací ayer. Tú acabas de estar con una chica.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso ahora?.- le pregunta mientras se la quita de encima y se dirige hacia el fuego que crepita en la chimenea. Las llamas danzan inquebrantables hasta que se acabe la madera.

-Es la cara que Blaise pone siempre que viene de estar con esa Ravenclaw que tanto le gusta.

-Yo no tengo esa cara de tonto.- se queja recordando la cara de embobado de su mejor amigo.

-En realidad es la cara que ponen muchos chicos que acaban de tener sexo.- Draco se gira rápidamente al oír las palabras de su amiga.

-Yo no he tenido sexo con nadie hoy. Además ni que tú hubieras estado con tantos chicos como para saberlo.- al momento se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. Es cierto que Pansy es lo que muchos diría "ligera de cascos", pero es que es una mala fama que no es del todo cierta.

-Así que no lo habéis hecho.- intenta pasar por alto el comentario de su amigo.

Draco mira a su alrededor antes de contestar. No hay nadie en la sala común. La mayoría de gente está en los jardines o la biblioteca. Lo cual le hace preguntarse que hace Pansy allí.

-No...

-Vaya...- dice pensativa la chica.

-¿Vaya qué?

-Pues que esta debe de gustarte de verdad. Para que esperes y todo eso. Aunque puede que ella esté ciega y sea inmune a tus encantos. Y es difícil resistirse.- se encoge de hombros.- y lo digo por propia experiencia.

-Me gusta y mucho... y Pans... tú eres muy blanda.- le dice mientras le revuelve el cabello a la joven con una sonrisa en los labios. El rubio se dirige escaleras abajo hacia su cuarto. Cuando ya ha bajado algunos escalones oye la voz de su amiga a sus espaldas.

-Supongo que es tu pareja del baile. Me alegro de que la hayas encontrado, pero hazme un favor.- el chico le mira con ojos interrogantes.- no la cagues.

Sin decir nada más se da la vuelta y se aleja hacia el otro lado de la estancia para ir hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

Draco se queda allí plantado, sin saber a que ha venido la advertencia de su amiga. Pero una cosa tiene clara: no piensa fastidiarla con Hermione. Le gusta de verdad, como nadie en mucho tiempo, y aunque ese sentimiento le asusta bastante no quiere perderlo por nada del mundo, pues le hace sentir realmente bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí el quinto capitulo. Se que no es muy largo pero lo que tengo pensado a continuación no pegaba mucho con la trama de este.

Espero que les haya gustado y les pido mil perdones a todas por tardar tanto pero es que entre la facultad, mi temporada en Londres y la crisis de bloqueo mental de la historia no puede escribir ni una línea, no hasta esta semana.

Intentaré escribir durante las fiestas de Pascua y actualizar lo más temprano posible, pero tengo mucho que estudiar.

Además tengo otra historia cocinándose en el horno... jeje... otro Hermione & Draco, por supuesto...

Mil gracias por sus reviews que me hacen seguir adelante con la historia...

Mil besos

Nos leemos

LittleSweet


End file.
